Death in the Family
by Inmate333
Summary: Five years have past as everyone had found their happy ending until tragedy befalls them once more. Kagome suffers alone as she finds new ways to carry on and be strong, but she soon finds how deep loyalty to the pack truly is.
1. Death of a Loved one

The snow blanketed the area leaving no place unstained in white as the howling wind seemed to be the only noise made in the usually busy village. Sesshomaru hovered just above the small huts, eyeing each building carefully as to inspect his surroundings. This should have been a normal day, a regular routine of visiting his ward, but something had shifted drastically leaving the entire village thick with tension. Perhaps there was an attack on the village that he was unaware of, in which case he would have to reprimand his half brother for his incompetence and inability to protect his ward. He descended to the ground deciding to take matters into his own hands and investigate. He tread quietly past each hut careful not to alert anyone of his presence until he entered the dwellings if his young ward.

Sesshomaru did not announce himself right away as his eyes landed on the scene before him. His ward was quietly crying curling up to her human caretaker Kaede for comfort. "Rin," he finally called to her not yet addressing the reason for her tears. Both women looked up at the great demon in shock, but only Rin has the courage to go forward to him. She slowly walked up to him looking at him with something akin to pity.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her voice was soft and broken. Her bottom lip trembled slightly as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. She knew he expected her to explain what was going on but did she honestly have the right to tell him such things? She was sure such delicate information should be shared by Kaede or Kagome though it seemed to be her duty now. "I-Inuyasha...your brother is dead," she told him bluntly knowing full well not to drag out her explanation. Her heart was aching for the people around her as she and everyone else was mourning the loss of the half demon, but mostly her heart ached for her lord because of his fallen kin. She knew the brothers had always had a strained relationship but they were family and she knew that this would strike her lord in some way.

He merely stared at her and let the information sink in as if it were truly impossible for such thing to be reality. Without a word the great demon left them, now letting his presence be known as he marched directly to _the_ home where Inuyasha and Kagome resided in with the intent on getting answers. The young priestess soon stepped out upon sensing the familiar demonic aura and her expression was a telling one. Broken, shattered, and utterly defeated would be the words he would use to describe the priestess's face as he neared her. Her once bright vibrant eyes were now dull and absent of any joy that had filled them only days ago.

She said nothing to him only looking at him with all the sadness in the world placed on her shoulders. Once she realized she had zoned out she quickly motioned him to follow as she shuffled back inside the hut. It did not take long for him to join her in the candle lit home as he observed her sitting on her knees next to a covered figure. The smell of death lingered heavy in the air while Sesshomaru tried to hide his disgust almost out of respect for the pair before him. Slowly, Kagome began to move the sheet away from the figures face to reveal a human Inuyasha who's body lay still on the floor allowing him to see his brother once more.

The half demon's face was oddly still and at peace something that seemed quite unnatural on Inuyasha. He was in his normal attire but his skin was far paler than usual as it contrasted greatly with his pitch black hair. It seemed to be that his brother's downfall was caused by his human half, a weakness that would've lead to his death sooner or later. Sesshomaru was only curious on how he managed to avoid such things for so long... Though he would not say so aloud.

"When did he pass?"

"Yesterday," she answered without looking at him. Piercing golden eyes continued to stare at him as if to urge her to speak more but she refused to meet his gaze. She could not bare to look at those bright gold eyes and be reminded of how her dead husband's eyes used to hold the same shine.

It appeared she would not talk unless she was forced to so Sesshomaru continued with his questioning. "How?"

The simple word made her flinch for she did not wish to recall such details so soon, but she would answer him regardless because he deserved as much. "He...he was poisoned during the new moon...he could not recover," she couldn't talk anymore and she shut her eyes to keep any tears from falling. She wasn't able to speak about this so soon, not when he died only a day prior, and most certainly not when her husband's dead body was right in front of her. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the fabric of her pants, willing herself not to break down crying while Sesshomaru was there. Kagome could not deal with his cold remarks today.

"I see. I will leave you to grieve, priestess," to her surprise his words were soft and lacked the cruelty it normally had. He turned with the full intention to leave the woman and allow her to truly acknowledge her mate's passing he only stopped when he heard her speak to him again.

"Inuyasha's funeral will be tomorrow. Buried here in the village and Rin was very concerned if you would arrive or not. I think it would be comforting to her if she knew you were there... Even if you weren't directly apart of the event," she opened her eyes to gaze down at the lifeless face of Inuyasha. Mildly, she wondered if he would throw a fit to know his half brother would be at his funeral but a part of her knew it would just be a dramatic display to annoy Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but smile sadly. "And I know Inuyasha would have also appreciated having you there despite how much you two fought. Will you stay? If only for a day?"

"Hn," he agreed as he finally left the sad hut. A sense of duty seemed to compel him to stay seeing as his young half brother was dead. Indeed they fought but they were family- blood bound -and in a sense they were a pack no matter how much Sesshomaru claimed to want to kill the ignorant pup. In his own harsh and very subtle way he looked out for the half demon, helping him become stronger, more aware, and better for the group he lead and were connect through unfortunate circumstances. He would stay and observe the proceedings and think about his next move and see how his half brother's broken pack would now function. The trip would be most educational.

0o0o0o

Preparations were quickly done and the time came to bury Inuyasha. It seemed everyone was apart of Inuyasha's funeral as they each had grieved greatly for this loss. Sesshomaru was surprised to see how humans had gathered in order to lay a mere half demon to rest. He thought these humans would be glad to be rid of this stain on their holy ground, but in a rare moment he was wrong as these people prayed for a fallen comrade. He found it odd how most humans despised Inuyasha's kind, yet these people openly mourned his death without sign of annoyance or hatred. How curious.

The ceremony went along nicely and was surprisingly beautiful with what little they had to use. They all kneeled down before the grave in a display of respect and gratitude for Inuyasha before Kagome kneeled directly before his final resting place. Her words flowed smoothly out of her mouth as she prayed for peace upon Inuyasha's spirit as well as for peace of those who lived by him. In her prayer was power that easily influenced all those around her to join and Sesshomaru noted she had come far from being that dolt of a girl who could not control her energy, yet now she confidently spoke to those around her even in her time of pain.

Time had passed and soon all but Inuyasha's main pack now stood silently around his grave. Each one paid their respects leaving a token of their own on the grave. First the slayer and her little demon, then the monk followed by the kit before each left Kagome alone to stare at the grave. It was finally silent and Kagome was now the only person to stand out in the cold, soon however, Sesshomaru had joined her.

"Thank you," came the calm polite reply. "I am humbled that you agreed to be present for his burial, Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke in a very formal manner which sounded foreign coming from her mouth but he listen none the less. "Would you like to stay longer? I can prepare a place for you far from-"

"That won't be necessary," he interrupted clearly feeling no need to stay longer. He turned on his heels and began to walk away eager to return to his home. "My business here for today is done. I will return at a later time, priestess."

"I see," she responded in a hushed voice. Truthfully it saddened her to know that someone else would leave her alone again, even if it was just Sesshomaru, Kagome desperately needed to be around people. She needed that closeness that sense of comfort from anyone without her having to tell someone she needed it. She turned around to watch him leave only to catch a glimpse of flowing white hair causing her heart to twist painfully in her chest as she briefly thought it was Inuyasha leaving to hunt. She followed the white hair until it disappeared completely before she closed her eyes to steady herself. "Goodbye... _Inuyasha_..."

* * *

(Welcome to the new angst attention to my achieves! The death of our beloved Inuyasha has taken place and is effecting everyone differently but they all must learn to survive now.

Perview for next chapter: Sesshomaru observes the village from afar as well as the young priestess Kagome, coming the realization of where they stand in his brother's pack.)


	2. Friendly Little Chats

Chapter 2- Friendly Little Chats

Weeks had past and life was returning to normal once more. Slowly but surely everyone was beginning to move past Inuyasha's death and began to heal. It was truly amazing how the people were so found of Inuyasha considering his horrible manners, loud personality, and more than irritating comments, yet the people seemed to actually care for him and spoke of him fondly.

Through the course of those weeks the usually undisturbed village suddenly had an onslaught of visitors upon hearing of the half demon's death. Many old and familiar faces passed through and paid their respects to Kagome, singing Inuyasha's praise to the high heavens and giving them one last show of gratitude for saving their lives. Kagome happily hosted them all and accepted their gifts and kind words. She would smile and listen fondly to their stories on the impact Inuyasha had on their lives, and Kagome felt pride swell in her chest for her deceased husband knowing how honored he would've felt.

Lords and noble ladies had even traveled far and wide to leave gifts for the village much to the young priestess's surprise. One particular couple stood out in as they retold of how she and Inuyasha saved them from a type of frog demon and allowed them to prosper. She recalled the memory fondly as it was one of the first journeys they had gone on though it only made her miss him that much more. What she would give to hear to nagging voice again.

Their last visitor, however, took Kagome completely by surprise.

"Yo, Kagome," came a young lively voice that she immediately recognized. She turned swiftly to meet an old friend's gaze as her smiled at her almost nervously.

" _Koga,_ " she said in relief upon seeing someone from the past. Koga stood staring at her in awkward silence not sure how to proceed with a mourning woman. He was afraid she was too delicate and would start crying before him if he said the wrong thing. Sensing this Kagome decided to break the ice first. "How come the fastest demon I know was the last to show up here? Really Koga, you're losing your touch as the years go on," she smiled at him to put him more at ease something he seemed to greatly appreciate. "It's good to see you again Koga."

"Likewise... I just wish it was under better circumstances that we met again," silence once more as the sensitive topic was about to touched. "Is...is Inuyasha really gone?" There was a moments pause before she motioned him to follower her as she led him to Inuyasha's grave. He walked up to the burial site in disbelief but quickly kneeled down before it out of deep respect for both Kagome and the half demon. "He was strong and worthy by any demon or human standards. It was an...honor to know and fight alongside him. I pray for his soul to find eternal rest," he closed his eyes in a silent prayer before standing and meeting Kagome's admiring gaze.

"Thank you for your words Koga, I know he felt the same for you. Even if he didn't say it, he really did acknowledge you as a companion," she laid her hand gently on his shoulder in a show of good faith before offering him a place to rest until he was ready to go home.

"Sorry I can't stay too long. I left Ayame alone with the pups and I can't trust Ginta and Hakkaku in charge for too long. Don't worry, we'll come visit in the summer when things start to warm up more. By the way, I think you should check up on Inuyasha's creepy brother. He's been on that hilltop for a while. I passed him on the way here and he just seemed to be watching... In any case, take care, Kagome," with one final wave he was off leaving a little tornado of snow to mark his departure.

She called out her goodbye as he ran off in the distance feeling much better now than she had with any of her other guests. Though the thought of Sesshomaru simply standing alone somewhere lingered on her mind and she decided to keep him company if he so desired. She quickly headed into her home and began preparing some tea and a small basket to take up to him. She believed to finally be ready to talk to the great demon lord.

0o0o0o

Sesshomaru stood in peaceful silence as he watches the simple people go about their day and kept the wolf demon under careful watch as he entered and left. It didn't cease to amaze him how much of an impact his brother had on so many lives- even some demon he believed hated Inuyasha for stealing away his wench. Sesshomaru let the afternoon chill settle in around him enjoying the cool air that hit his face. "I do not believe your kind handles cold well, priestess," he stated in his usual neutral tone as Kagome walked closer.

"My kind has survived this long and believe me it will take a lot more than snow to bring us down," she smiled cheerfully at him glad to see he didn't just simply ignore her. "I just wanted to keep you company and talk...if you would permit it," she spoke formally trying to appease his more regal side and gain this little favor. When he inclined his head to her she just about jumped with joy. Kagome quickly and carefully pulled out a think blanket to lay on the ground being mindful not to pull out the cups that lay in the basket. She sat down almost gracefully as she made room for him to sit knowing the cold wouldn't bother him but the snow would make his clothes uncomfortably wet.

He only hesitated a moment before sitting on the blanket himself as Kagome served him tea. He took notice to the way she seemed to curl her fur cloak around her for warmth and tightly hold on to her own cup. "Why are you here, woman?"

The question seemed to throw her off guard a bit since this had not been their first sit down. On several occasions she and Sesshomaru had often found themselves in one another's presence. Of course Kagome had been to initiate first contact and carried most of the conversation but it was Sesshomaru who did not push her away nor complain about her. She would talk to him about the children and how Rin was growing up to be a fine young woman. She even dared to talk to him about Inuyasha and his antics, much to Inuyasha's displeasure that is as he complained about how many times he sneezed because of her gossiping. For the most part Sesshomaru was almost amused with Kagome's reports on life in the village and every so offend graced her with his own responses. It was comforting to know he trusted her enough for that simple act and it pleased her even more so knowing that he would drink no one else's tea but hers. Truly a pride booster.

Though he had still asked her a question. "Because we haven't talked in quite some time... And I know you don't particularly enjoy me getting sentimental on something you deem 'foolish' but I really did enjoy our talks. Besides I think there are some things we can discuss because of recent events," there was a pause between the two and Kagome took his silence as a means to continue. "Rin is very worried about you."

"She has no reason to be. Her troubles are misplaced."

"Of course she has a reason to worry, Sesshomaru!" Her voiced raised as the formalness of their conversation dropped. He merely glanced at her acting indifferently to her outburst while she stared at him with a ludicrous expression. "She's afraid that Inuyasha's death hurt you in whatever way but that you're hiding it from her. I tried to tell her that you were too strong to be caught up in your own emotions, that you were fine because you have made it through so much worse and it only made you better..."

"You tried to speak for this Sesshomaru," Usually such thing was regarded as an insult and if Jaken where here he would have been screeching at the top of his lungs for her head. Though the great demon lord didn't expect anything less from this woman.

"Someone has too if you never talk to her! Look... I know you're not the type of guy to wear your emotions on your sleeve or anything, and I'm not asking you to, but Rin needs to know you're alright. I'm trying so hard to make her and everyone else understand that everything will be alright. Just because Inuyasha died doesn't mean our lives are over and it most certainly doesn't mean we have to spend the rest of our lives being sad," she sighed looking down almost pitifully into her tea. Sesshomaru observed her closely as the happy façade she put up for her village slipped away and one could truly see how tired she was. This was a momentary weakness on her part and he decided to give her free advice.

"Do not show such weakness so openly, priestess. If you wish to remain a good leader for your people you mustn't let emotions overcome you so easily," he now looked down at her to scrutinize every movement she made but despite the harsh stares Kagome couldn't help but smile. He thought she was a good leader. "Your human nature makes you naturally weak and pathetic but to succumb to such things is what truly makes you worthless."

Kagome blinked owlishly at his words, surprised that they sincere and not his usual cold comebacks. "Thanks for the reality check, but sometimes showing emotions is a sign of strength too. To show nothing wouldn't be like me at all and I think that is what would really make me weak," the air seemed to shift again as she grew more relaxed. The sadness from only moments prior was now hardly visible on her face while she talked to him. This priestess was far too confusing of a creature.

"Your pack is broken," he openly stated surprising Kagome yet again with how much he was talking to her today.

"Y-Yeah... Without Inuyasha-"

"No," he interrupted. "Your entire pack. Not just my runt brother. The monk and the demon slayer have left you to start their own pack. All that remains of my brother's pack are you and the kit," his observations were blunt but he felt no need sugarcoat things. She had mated his brother yet was without pack, it was necessary to call out such things now for clarity later. He noticed her shift uncomfortably at his words but decided to push on. "And what of the wolf?"

"Wolf? You mean Koga? What about him?"

"Where you not trying to mate him and join his ranks? Was he not the one that tried to court you and win your favor in the past?" That would be good. If she left this village to marry another then Sesshomaru would not feel so obligated by such misplaced instincts. Perhaps he wouldn't be stuck with accepting this girl into his life so personally as he once thought. Though his thoughts were shattered by Kagome's laughter.

"I can't believe you of all people remember that. It was so one sided and I thought only Inuyasha really paid any mind to it... Besides he was just here to give his condolences. He's already mated to someone and apparently they already have children. I'm hardly trying to jump his bones on the first visit," once she realized he didn't understand the term she cleared her throat and rephrased it. "I wasn't trying to get married to him or anything. He's harmless I swear."

He continued to openly stare at her and her cheerful nature. She very much reminded him of Rin, how the child would always manage to bounce back and remain strong even when everyone expected her to be broken. Yes, Kagome was like Rin, which was most likely the reason he was able to tolerate the priestess's presence for such long periods of time. Because her heart and soul were bright and pure just like Rin's...just like his was not.

"I see," he said blandly as he politely handed her his cup and stood, hair and clothes wiping around him at the sudden gust of wind. "I will speak with Rin on the matters you have delivered me," without so much as a farewell Sesshomaru walked off to the village leaving Kagome to deal with herself. The cup was strangely empty as Kagome didn't recall seeing him drink anything. A small smile crawled on her face thinking that maybe he enjoyed it too much and she couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the demon lord leave.

As he walked on, his face remained in its indifferent expression but his thoughts went awry in his mind. Should he give into his first instincts he would have to fully accept the priestess as one of his own and acknowledge the place she held in his ranks. The very thought of such a feat made him frown, for he doubted he could easily resist basic pack urges. To welcome a human was already a taboo in itself, but this human was a powerful priestess and if he accepted her he knew heads would roll.

0o0o0o

(Chapter preview: _Instincts over desire_ \- he must overcome his displeasure of the situation but in all reality it couldn't been much worse than taking her in)


End file.
